


Sunset Kiss

by Nika_AG



Category: One Piece
Genre: AoHaru!AU, Fluff, M/M, One Piece Hungry Days Commercial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_AG/pseuds/Nika_AG
Summary: He wasn't supossed to, but Zoro feels insecure sometimes.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Sunset Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> My summaries sucks xD.
> 
> This is for @blondemarimo in twitter. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr [NikaAGt](https://nika89.tumblr.com/)  
> Also [twitter](https://twitter.com/Rei25457395)  
> 

It was always easy to know where he was, his laugh unmistakable between the mix of sounds in the restaurant. It was a kind of routine. He'll come here at the weekends, after he finished with his training, order something to eat, and wait for him, observing the way he moved between the tables. It was soothing, in a way. And it was something he didn't talk about with anybody else, not even Luffy. Is not like this was a secret (maybe for the idiot, it was a secret, still lurking around the girls in school and work), but it was private.

"Eat it", Sanji said, placing a plate in front of Zoro. His shift was already over and he sat down, looking at Zoro expectantly.

"What is this?" he asked. It looked fine, like almost everything Sanji cooked.

"Leftovers" was his answer, "I saw the shit you were eating earlier. Are you sure you're an athlete? You need protein, not just water and shitty coffees"

Zoro smiled.

"Ah, are you so worried for me?" he asked, mocking. As he expected, Sanji snorted, indignantly.

"Like I care about you! Just don't like seeing idiots eating trash"

Zoro laughed. Yeah, he knew already Sanji never worried about him. Never cared about him. Zoro didn’t expect any other treatment, in fact, it will be weird if Sanji acted otherwise. He was used to their fights and usual bickering. They having that, being together, didn’t change anything. Sometimes, Zoro didn’t even feel like they were dating at all. Not that he will complain. Sanji would laugh at him and he wasn’t supposed to… just wasn’t supposed to care so much.

“Are you free now?” Sanji shook his head. Zoro wasn’t surprised by the negative. Usually, Sanji worked more than his work hours demanded.

“The old man has an order to delivery. I don’t trust any of those shitty cooks here, and he’s so stubborn to realize he needs help. Fucking old man”

“Does he want you here?” Zoro had lost the track of the times the old man, Zeff, tried to throw Sanji out of the restaurant, tried to oblige him to get another job, uselessly. “I distinctly remember him screaming at you to get out of here”

He was laughing out loud now, enjoying the discomfort he could see reflected in Sanji’s face. No matter if they were an item now, he will always enjoy making fun of him, it was always funny to see how his visible brow furrowed, and his lips pursed.

“Fuck you. The old man doesn’t know what’s he saying. And you, either, stupid. Get out of here”

“I’m going” he agreed. He needed to study anyway. Before he could stand, he felt the warmth of Sanji’s hand touching his, barely a touch before Sanji moved his hand away, looking at the side. As if this was an accident. Zoro smiled. It was always like this with him, in public. Barely touches, a mere friction of their shoulders, even his smiles were like this, controlled, nothing like the sweet ones he sometimes gets to see when they were alone. Zoro was convinced he didn’t need any of it. It was just weird how much effort Sanji put in acting like they were nothing.

Standing up, Zoro let Sanji guide him out of the place, another of the weird things he used to do. Zoro heard the murmurs behind them, already used to them. _Again with that delinquent friend_ , as if any of the employees here weren’t delinquents themselves. When he first met Sanji he didn’t understand what a pretty boy like him was doing living in company with former criminals (reformed criminals, they say). Now he knew better, but still, the contrast between Sanji with his slender figure, his refined face, and them was outstanding.

“Aren’t they aware none of them are better than me?” he asked Sanji when they reached the door, who laughed in response.

“Shut up, marimo, ‘better than you’ is not a big compliment”

In revenge for the jab, Zoro pulled him by the tie and let a quick kiss in his mouth. Just that was enough for Sanji to shut up, blush furiously and kick him out of the restaurant. Zoro laughed at his outrage, ducking his hits. Zoro doubted that the customers inside would have seen the kiss, but Sanji screams were attracting attention already. Before Zeff could show up, he left, with Sanji’s curses behind him.

\---

"He needs to seriously lower it off" commented Nami, sipping her juice. Zoro looked at the direction she was looking out, unsurprisingly founding Sanji there, trying to talk with some girl. He was still like that, still trying to get the "ladies" attention and still over affectionate with them, to the point of being ridiculous. "Told you, if he wasn't so eager to please, he would have two or three girlfriends already"

Zoro shrugged, uncommitmently. Nami stared at him, a tiny smile in her lips. "although, I suppose it will be hard for you if he gets a girlfriend, right, Zoro-kun?"

Sometimes, he hated how perspective she was.

"Why would I care?" he retorted, without much force. He knew it was impossible to discuss with her, even less to change her mind. "Where's Luffy?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"With that Trafalgar boy. Is not weird? I don't know if he's suffering having Luffy glued to his side or is just his default face".

Zoro didn't answer. He founded Luffy´s new friend a little irritating if he had to be honest. But that was Luffy. Making new friends every two days. This one just happened to have a lot of Luffy's attention. But Luffy wasn't his main concern, but the blonde currently fawning over some girl, he could almost see hearts flying all over his stupid face. He was becoming more irritated by the minute and ignoring the knowing smile Nami gave him, he walked over Sanji and dragged him away by the wrist. They were famous for their fights; nobody will react to Sanji's attempts to get free.

"What the fuck, marimo!" he growled when Zoro finally stopped, in the bathrooms. Zoro pushed him into a stall, and pull him close for a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Aren't we dating, curly? I didn't get a kiss since Friday"

Sanji blushed slightly. Zoro found it cute, the way he always got red, and tried to pretend he wasn't affected.

"So stupid", he mumbled but leaned in to kiss him again. Occasionally, Zoro asked himself why Sanji was with him. He was obviously not a "lady", he was nothing like the girls Sanji chased around. But when they kissed, the doubts just let his mind. Sanji kissed sweetly, little gasps coming out of his mouth, both hands grabbing at his shoulders.

"Fuck" Zoro cursed, pushing Sanji to the wall, using both of his hands to hold Sanji's face in place, diving his tongue in the warmth of Sanji's mouth.

"Wait" Sanji shoved him off, panting. He looked really good like this, flushed and indignant, it drove his urges to mess with him, to make him even more outraged.

"Wait" Sanji insisted, as Zoro moved his lips to Sanji's neck, bite it lightly, making him gasp in surprise. The sounds he was letting off were just... pretty. It wasn't a word he was used to think, except with him. Zoro licked Sanji’s neck, pressed his teeth forcefully, and received a loud moan and a smack in the head at the same time.

"What the fuck, stupid cook!" Sanji snorted, covering his neck with one hand.

"Stop trying to give me hickeys! Do you know how difficult it is to cover them up?"

Zoro stopped himself to say _"don't cover them_ " and instead, frowned, offended.

"Stop being so difficult, then" he retorted. He founded more easy to confront him, to make Sanji mad than anything else and that's why he decided to not move, blocking the door when Sanji tried to get out the stall.

"Who is being difficult now?" mumbled Sanji, frowning too. Why this thing between the two was so difficult sometimes?

"Kiss me then. I'll move"

Sighing, Sanji leaned forward, clashing their mouths together. It wasn't his usual sweet kisses. It was forceful, the tongue invading Zoro's mouth, moving in and out, with one of his hands tangled in his hair, letting him out of air and wanting more...

Sanji stopped suddenly, taking advantage of Zoro state of haziness to open the door, smiling at him and give him the middle finger.

"Fuck you, marimo", Sanji said, before he left. Zoro smiled darkly. He was so fucking infuriating.

\---

Lying in the floor, the eyes closed and the sword fallen by his side, Zoro replayed the fight in his mind. Was he strong enough already? To take down Mihawk, to be the best? He was ignoring his tired muscles, the floor rapidly warming to the point to be annoying, concentrated only on how his body felt during the Mihawk fight and how it was now. He was still lacking, he noted, cursing inward. How much it will take to be able to defeat him? He suddenly felt a kick in his side and something being dropped in his face. He lunged forward, mad and surprised at the same time. He was in the ceiling in class hours, after all, nobody wasn’t supposed to found him here. But Sanji was there, looking at him with a mix of angriness and concern in his face.

“What the hell, marimo?” Sanji asked. Zoro noticed the thing that hit his face before was a lunchbox and smiled to himself. He skipped lunch today and was about to start eating, ignoring Sanji’s question. Wasn’t about to justify himself to him.

“Answer me, fuck!” Sanji demanded, taking away the lunchbox from Zoro’s hands, “Everybody was worried to death, and look at you! Do you even know how you look?”

Zoro knew he probably had bruises all over his body, fuckers from the other school cheated, after all, but it wasn’t the first time and it wasn’t serious. But for the expression in Sanji’s face, it was serious for him. _So much for not being worried_ , thought Zoro, feeling strangely pleased.

“It was just a fight. What the fuck do you care?”

Sanji froze. He frowned, hitting Zoro with the lunchbox again.

“Luffy and the others were worried, you idiot! I was looking for you for them!”

Zoro rolled his eyes. Yeah, he already knew Sanji never did anything because of him. Al least, he will never admit to doing something just for him. It was tiresome, and it added at his frustration, making him angry and snarky.

“Yeah. I fucking know you couldn’t care about me. Let me alone already, didn’t ask for your stupid face”

Zoro fell to the floor again, using his arm to block the sun. He wasn’t in the mood for Sanji and his incapacity to be honest. They were always like this, bickering and saying the exact opposite of their feelings. He was just tired of their game today. Zoro expected to hear Sanji’s footsteps walking away, but instead, he felt Sanji closing the distance, felt him sitting at his side, and putting a hand over his arm, holding it in place.

“Stupid marimo” he mumbled. Zoro heard his sigh, could picture him touching his face, a little ashamed, and decided to not move, waiting. “Listen closely, I won’t repeat myself”

Sanji remained silent before resuming talking, his voice trembling a little.

“Stop making me worried. Is fucking tiresome not knowing when you will decide to go and throw yourself in a fucking fight. Or when you’ll decided to pass the day training to fucking exhaustion without even eating…”

“But…” Zoro tried to say, just for Sanji to put his other hand over his mouth, shutting him.

“Listen, idiot!” he said. “I know; I’m not saying I want you to stop fighting. I’m just saying, let me fucking know. Fucking take care of you for a change. Or let me do it. Don’t just fucking hide. Because I fucking care about you, for what more I would do the things I do with you? Get a grip, stupid”

Zoro didn’t answer. It was probably the confession with more curses he ever heard. Sanji released his arm and mouth, and Zoro moved his face to see him. He was frowning, a slight blush in his cheeks, looking away from him. Pretty, he thought unintentionally. Those kind of thoughts were always in his mind when Sanji was close, even if he didn’t want to think like that. Pretty, cute, lovely. Like he was just a teenager in love. Sanji looked at him, suddenly and crouched down towards him. Zoro felt the brush of Sanji’s hair over his face, the trembling breath over his lips before Sanji kissed him. So slow and delicate, Zoro let himself enjoy the feeling, be kissed as Sanji wanted. It felt better than their escapades, better than the heated make outs they shared hiding between classes.

Sanji pulled apart, still trembling as if this act were more difficult than anything else.

“Did you understand?” he asked, masking his shame with his angry tone. Zoro nodded. “Promise me, then”

“Promise”, he said, feeling weak, his heart beating wildly in his chest. After the sword and the fights, just Sanji could make him feel like this. Like he needed to be enough.

“Okay”, Sanji said and leaned down beside him, his hand barely touching Zoro’s side. Except with Sanji, he was enough, right? That's why Sanji was there, bringing him food, kissing him again with the sun setting over them.


End file.
